


It's All for You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, AU larry stylinson, Blowjobs, Boarding School, Bullying, Consensual Sex, M/M, Punk!Louis, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Sexual Content, Virgin!Harry, anal penetration, bad boy!louis, handjobs, larry stylinson - Freeform, religious!harry, role play kink, self harm mentions and references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't really know how to feel about his new loud and rebellious roommate and the way he came in and turned his world upside down. Or the one where Louis isn't French and Harry doesn't know how to hide boners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first proper fanfic so I hope the lack of experience isn't too noticeable. I have been plannign this for a while, even sent a small summary as a promt to dirrtylarry.tumblr.com so you might find it familiar!  
> My tumblr is stylinsonaremydivision.tumblr.com and I'll try to update as usual as possible! Might set a specific date and time when I keep on writting and see how it goes. xx

When Harry woke up to the sound of his annoying alarm clock, his expectations for the day weren’t anything special. Same smell of old furniture and familiar scratch of the sheets under the weight of a few furry blankets. Even the never ending noises the bed made every time he moved around didn’t bother him anymore.

One week had been enough for him to get used to his new room, not that it was any different from last years’. It was a little strange having so much space for himself, with Niall having moved in with his cousin Stephen. His parents and uncles had thought it was a good idea to have the two boys sharing to get the new Irish lad used to the life of a boarding school, and Harry wasn’t complaining that he got a whole room for himself. Sure, Niall was his best mate, but they still got to be together all day and he didn’t mind being on his own a little while. He actually thought he could make a good use of the peace and quiet to do school work and talk to his family. His parents and sister, he missed them all the time. Even if they could talk very often, he had always held on to the people he loved, so being away from them was quite bad.

He was just getting ready for breakfast, putting on his tie and looking into the mirror, he heard someone trying to open the door.

‘Mate, you in there?’ a voice with a thick accent called from outside.

Without answering, Harry opened it for him and the blonde bleached boy walked in, his cousin following.

‘Did you hear? There’s a new guy coming today.’ Said Niall while plopping down on his bed.

‘Really? That’s weird we don’t usually get more than two new guys per year.’

‘Yeah, I know, but someone heard the teachers talk about it yesterday. Rumor has it he’s French and bad.’

‘What?’ Harry said confused at the mention of the word “bad”.

‘Aiden Grimshaw heard Mr. Jones say something about him getting kicked out of his last school. I don’t know much about schools in France but I doubt they kick out students for behaving too well.’ Stephen explained.

‘We’ll see, I wouldn’t believe everything Aiden says.’ Said Harry looking down at his shiny new shoes. He didn’t like them; he missed his old ones that were already shaped like his feet.

 ‘Nah, he’s actually a good guy, you’re still pissed with him for beating you on that stupid Chemistry tournament of whatever.’

‘Am not! And you have to admit the way he solved that last problem was suspiciously fast.’

‘Yeah, yeah, whatever Haz, just let it be and try talking to him. He’s nice.’

When they got to the dining room for breakfast it was already quite late, as usual. Having spent a good quarter of hour for Zayn to completely wake up and get ready. While they filled their trays, Harry scanned the seats searching for an unknown face, but he had no luck. The lines of sleepy, grumpy and a few annoyingly cheery faces were the same as always. Looked like the French guy was living up to the ‘fashionably late’ concept. Nobody got in while they munched on muffins and orange juice. Niall expressed his disappointment, he kind of wanted for something exciting to happen, other than Zayn not falling back asleep on his cereal for once.

‘Fuck off, will ya?’

‘Alright there. What’s gotten into you?’

‘Daylight.’ Zayn answered while rubbing his eyes one more time.

‘Come on. At least today we haven’t got many difficult classes. You can sleep through History, and then there’s Art after lunch.’

Harry’s comment seemed to wake him up a little bit and get a shrug out of him. At least that’s some human interaction before 9am. Harry mentally gave himself a high five.

‘Whatcha got on first period, Deo?’

‘Biology.’ Stephen answered.

‘Ugh, sorry mate. You know anyone in there?’

‘Yeah, actually I sit with the other new kid, Liam. Liam Payne, I think. He’s nice and smart so he can help me if I don’t get something or forget to do my homework.’

‘Oh yeah, we played footie the other day during free hour at P.E.’ Niall seemed to know everybody in the school. He had quite a reputation of being a friendly guy. Nobody really knew why he hung out with that weird Styles kid. Harry wasn’t blind, dumb of deaf. He knew what people said about him and he didn’t blame them. Most kids at the school were quite rebellious, that’s what you get for sending your son to a strict boarding school. But not Harry, he was what parents and teachers defined as a good boy. He was smart, having skipped one school year. He did as he was told. He was a good son, a good brother, a good everything. He read books and did his homework. He went to church. He was Harry good boy Styles and nothing could change that, so it was alright. People could talk as much as they wanted.

He didn’t really recall walking to class, having zoned out into his thoughts once again. But he found himself sitting in History class next to a sleeping Zayn and a bored Niall tapping his pencil on the notebook creating some sort of beat to keep himself distracted. The teacher, a very short man with a very long beard and a habit of fixing his glasses every three seconds, was currently trying to tell them about the French Revolution. It was extremely boring to hear the same things they’d been studying for three years in that monotonous voice of his, so Harry was tempted to let his mind wander off. But he couldn’t, he had to pay attention to get good grades. Get a scholarship for university and then study even harder to finish and get a job. Of course he would get married and have kids then. That was his life, planned out in his brain and waiting to be completed. He looked to his sides and wished he had Zayn’s ability to learn without studying or paying attention, or Niall’s money to pay for extra lessons, university, maybe even the family he’d have one day. He felt disgusted with himself; envy wasn’t good in any way, shape or form. He had been taught from a very young age to appreciate the things he had been given. It should be enough to have a loving family. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the teacher’s voice calling out for him.

‘Mr. Styles? Will you please tell us the name of the Jacobean leader who took over the government after king Louis XVI’s execution?’ Harry answered automatically the information stored in his brain, trying not to focus on the two guys smiling at each other in a mocking way.

‘Maximilien de Robespierre.’ His teacher looked at him with approval before questioning another student. 

There was a slight disturbance around the room when they heard voices coming from outside the door.  Along with the noise of something rolling on the floor, probably luggage with wheels being pulled, they could hear the distinct voice of the Headmistress rambling about something. You couldn’t quite hear what she was saying except for some words, but it didn’t make any sense. The class paid attention to the door as the sound got closer and closer, but the door never opened and so it went on with getting quieter and quieter, leaving them to deal with the rest of the hour. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Harry realized they still had half an hour left to go and sighed before trying to focus back again on the lesson.

 

 

Harry smiled brightly at Miss Teasdale before she left. She was his favourite teacher at the school. She was funny, nice and young and she didn’t give him looks for being different. She taught music, as well, and that was Harry’s favourite thing in the world. Now that the rest of the students were gone he had the classroom for himself. He sat in front of the piano and looked into his bag searching some partitures. When he found them he rolled up his sleeves to see and control his abnormally large and usually clumsy hands. When he started playing, he cleared his mind and forgot about everything, letting the music take over him. He wasn’t weird, or boring, or lanky and under coordinated anymore. He wasn’t even a person, he was the sweet melody flowing from his fingers and vanishing into the air leaving a feeling that would probably taste like vanilla if you could try it. The slow and happy tune turned into something a little bit stronger, adding some chocolate in there. A long run slipping slowly like a neat line of caramel falling slowly into the mix.  It was magic; he could do anything he wanted. He closed his eyes at some point, knowing every note and chord and beat by heart. When the song came to an end, it was like a spell breaking and slowly turning back into a pumpkin, except that there wasn’t a prince out there looking for him. Or, well, a princess, because Harry was definitely straight.

After a while, he decided to go back to his room, so he walked down the halls with the music still lingering on his mind. When he actually got there, he found something he hadn’t been quite ready. To begin with, the door didn’t open all the way, and after slipping in he found a big opened maroon suitcase blocking its way. It was half full of wrinkled clothes, plastic bags and a black shoe box. There was also music playing, what Harry identified as The Killers. A few papers littered on the floor by the bin, and there were some clothes around the floor.  The furniture had been rearranged, so now the unused bed Harry had pulled against a corner was now back on its original place, and the small night stand was covered in stuff, one framed picture of four blonde girls and one woman sticking out. The blankets of the bed had been changed and were a bit rustled. There was a cell phone lying on top of the pillow. Harry had no idea what the hell was going on or why there was somebody suddenly installed on his bedroom. Before he could wonder whether he had walked into a room that wasn’t his or not he heard a high pitched voice behind him.

‘Harry?’ He turned around to see who it was and found a boy he had never seen before in his life. Harry starred at him a little in awe because the guy basically irradiated happiness from his whole persona. He was a little bit shorter than himself, think and fluffy brown hair sticking from under a beanie. He had raised his eyebrows slightly in question, and there was a playful smile on his lips, his very blue eyes sparkling a little. He wasn’t wearing the uniform, just a pair of pajama pants and a blue hoodie, with a striped shirt underneath. The first word that came to Harry’s mind was “cool”. It was the only thing he could think of to try to describe him.

Feeling a bit confused he didn’t really know what to say, so he mumbled remembering what Niall had told him the morning. ‘Uh, yeah, that’s me. Are you the French boy?’ good one, Styles, leave it to you to seem stupid and racist on a first impression.

‘What? No, wrong guy I guess. I’m Louis, your new roommate.’

‘Ehm, hi, nice to meet you I guess.’ Harry stood there awkwardly not knowing whether he should shake the guy’s hand or whatever. He wanted to ask how had that happened and why nobody had warned him before but it felt rude, he had already questioned the boy about his nationality within three seconds of knowing him.

‘Sorry for the invasion. For some reason there was a problem with the room arrangements and they had to set me up with someone. But don’t worry, I don’t snore, and I won’t wank when you’re around. Unless you want me to.’ He said with a smile and a wink before plopping on his bed and grabbing his phone.

And wow, really, Harry was now confused, embarrassed and blushing furiously to the tip of his ears. Who was this shameless guy? Was he hitting on him? Why was he talking about masturbation? He stared around not really knowing what to do. The right thing to do would be to ask him about himself or something, but he felt uncomfortable.

‘I feel like you’re not a man of many words, am I right?’ the boy asked from his leaning position on his bed.

‘No, sorry. Also I’m a bit surprised I wasn’t expecting anyone.’

‘Nah, it’s alright. I talk way too much, and I don’t like being interrupted anyway.’

Harry realized he hadn’t moved from his spot right next to the door, so he walked to his own bed and sat down. He felt a bit like a stranger, even if that had been his room earlier; Louis had already made it his own. It was really strange how a boy like him could fit in there.

‘So, uh, are you the new kid everyone was talking about?’

The guy looked up at him from his phone screen, a bit surprised and slightly relieved that Harry was talking.

‘I guess. I’m not French, though. Looks like you got some wrong information going around.’

Definitely not French, that was for sure. He had a strong accent, and the Doncaster Rovers poster in the wall was quite a giveaway. Harry hadn’t noticed before.

‘Yeah, happens all the time. Not many exciting stuff, so people make it up.’

‘Sounds awful. I hope the boarding school life isn’t too bad, mate. I’m used to freedom. Although I’m pretty okay with having a wide variety of good looking guys around me all the time.’

Harry was a little shocked. He had never met anyone gay. Or at least anyone so open about being gay. Actually, he had never met anyone so open about stuff in general. Ever since he was little he had been taught to keep stuff for himself and keep things private. This guy was so far the definition of the complete opposite.

‘It’s not bad. You’ll get used to it, once you know your way around and stuff.’

‘I hope I can count on you to help me with that.’ he said smiling.

And while Harry eyed the packet of cigarettes on the guy’s nightstand and saw him smile at his phone while typing something out, he realized that Louis probably wasn’t going to be so eager of hanging out with him once they got to know each other, so he got up fast and excused himself as he went outside his room and across the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, at the moment the story isn't too explicit and things might seem boring but eventually we'll get to actual action. At the moment, let me know what you think about it, for the good and bad as well, so that I can improve! xx


End file.
